Dong Hyun Kim
Background In Korea, Kim began to practice judo in Yong-In University, which led him to reignite his MMA career. Kim began training at Wajyutsu Keisyukai, a renowned Japanese gym frequented by a number of top Japanese fighters. As one of the largest members of the gym, Kim became a regular sparring partner of middleweight Yushin Okami. UFC career Kim beat Matt Hughes in a Welterweight match by Unanimous decision on the Preliminary Card at UFC 2, Hyun Kim won his 2nd match against Diego Sanchez by Unanimous decision at UFC 11, Hyum Kim lost to Josh Koscheck in a number one contenders fight at UFC 18 by Unanimous decision, Hyun Kim beat Thiago Alves at Fight Night 5 by TKO, Kim lost to BJ Penn at UFC 29 by Unanimous decision, Kim beat Matt Serra by Split decision at Fight Night 9, Hyun Kim lost to Martin Kampmann by Unanimous decision in the co main event of UFC 37, Hyun Kim beat Carlos Condit by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 5, Hyun Kim beat Dan Hardy by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 8, Hyun Kim beat BJ Penn in the co main event of UFC on Non Stop Sport 9 by Unanimous decision. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7 - 3 - 0 | BJ Penn | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 9 | 15 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay,Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 3 - 0 | Dan Hardy | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 8 | 25 August 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 3 - 0 | Carlos Condit | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 5 | June 23, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Martin Kampmann | Unanimous decision | UFC 37 | May 15, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 2 - 0 | Matt Serra | Split decision | UFN 9 | April 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | BJ Penn | Unanimous decision | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Thiago Alves | TKO (Punch) | UFN 5 | 13 February 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.09 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Josh Koscheck | Unanimous decision | UFC 18 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York, USA. | Number 1 contenders fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Diego Sanchez | Unanimous decision | UFC 11 | December 16, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Matt Hughes | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |}